


Pleading Head Trauma

by Tarlan



Category: Eureka
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, M/M, Trope Bingo Round 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the timeline changed, instead of still being with Tess, Jack found out he was in a relationship with Nathan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleading Head Trauma

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Trope Bingo Round 4 prompt: amnesia

Jack guessed he could always pretend he had amnesia. It wasn't like he hadn't suffered enough blows to the head since coming to this crazy town so all he had to do was smack his head on a wall a few times to make it look realistic. Except that sounded like a lot of extra pain just to avoid going back to the bunker.

"Jack?"

Oh God! he thought. He hadn't expected _him_ to follow after Jack fled the bunker in a panic attack when none other than Nathan Stark, former adversary and maniacal Director of Global Dynamics, came down the stairs from the bedroom looking like he owned the place. Jack had one hand on the car door and he could hear Nathan's feet on the gravel coming closer but stopping just a few feet behind him.

"Jack?"

Taking a deep breath Jack turned and dredged up a smile, though it probably looked more like a grimace.

"I have to head back to the office... to get.... something I forgot."

Nathan rolled his eyes, shaking his head slightly like it was something Jack did often enough to evoke amused resignation. He opened the door but Nathan took those final few steps before Jack could slide into the driver's seat, cupping Jack's face in one hand and kissing him quickly yet deeply.

"Don't take too long, Sheriff," he murmured, breath hot against Jack's face, saying his rank like a tender caress.

WOW! That was... That... That he did not expect and he blinked rapidly as his head began to swim. Kissing Allison barely 20 minutes earlier hadn't... Hadn't... Nowhere close to this... This... Before he knew what he was doing his hand was curling behind Nathan's head and he was dragging him back down into another kiss. Harder, dirtier, his whole body igniting in a need so desperate it consumed him, leaving his mind spinning and his senses on overload. He was dazed, lost in a kiss to the point where he couldn't remember who he was, where he was, and why this was really not a good idea. It just felt so good. So right. So...

Nathan pulled back, lips red and swollen, eyes dilated and breath catching as he gazed intensely at Jack.

"So what did you forget?"

"Huh?"

"So what did you leave at the office?"

"Uh... I'm not... What?"

Nathan grinned brightly and pulled him into another mind shattering kiss, and if a kiss was this good then... My God, what would the sex be like?

"Obviously can't be that important," Nathan whispered against his ear after the kiss ended, but now his hands were doing amazing things, sliding under Jack's clothing, tracing across bare skin and leaving him gasping in need.

"What's... important?" Jack asked, head reeling, lightheaded as the total blood supply in his body headed south to his cock... or so it seemed.

Nathan merely chuckled and led him back into the bunker, and some time later, sweaty and completely sated, with his head pillowed on Nathan's chest, his memory of the day's events began to return; Tess, 1947, a kiss with Allison that hadn't lived up to his fantasies, and one from Nathan that had blown his mind.

He had no idea how he got to this moment with Nathan rather than with Tess or Allison. He had no memory of their first time in this timeline, their first kiss, their first kind word even, and no idea if anyone knew about them. Yet as he let his memories run forward from the events back in 1947 to this moment in Nathan's arms, Jack knew, without a doubt he was now exactly where he was meant to be. With Nathan.

A whole new world of possibilities was stretching before him with Nathan... and he could always plead too many blows to the head to hide his apparent amnesia of the past.

END  
.


End file.
